A Hundred and One Drabbles
by GreekGeekz
Summary: Love, hope, laughter. Disease, disaster, death. Things that happen to everyone in our lifetime - including our favorite demigods. See their thoughts with one hundred (and one) prompts that fuel the mind of the actions not to be left unsaid.
1. Prompts

.5. Raised Their Swords (Prompt by me)

1. Pride

2. Unprofessional

3. Pizza

4. Morning

5. Ripples

6. Desk

7. Handprint

8. Devotion

9. Unique

10. Burn

11. Innocence

12. Ink

13. Escape

14. Pet

15. Detention

16. Photograph

17. Water

18. Time

19. Limit

20. Secret

21. Yesterday

22. Home

23. Mystery

24. Shadow

25. Manners

26. Distance

27. Old

28. Movie

29. Celebrate

30. Breathe

31. Fruit

32. Loser

33. Promise

34. Teacher

35. Determination

36. Adventure

37. Wild

38. Suspense

39. News

40. Oblivion

41. Dance

42. Dense

43. Special

44. Building

45. Clumsy

46. Sanctuary

47. Father

48. Wand

49. Toad

50. Tradition

51. Storm

52. Test

53. Lock

54. Closet

55. Smile

56. Quiet

57. Confrontation

58. Foreign

59. Angel

60. Progress

61. Cabin

62. Toys

63. Last

64. Creature

65. Forgiveness

66. Rules

67. Humour

68. Cat

69. Glass

70. Miscommunication

71. Observant

72. Accident

73. Sigh

74. Treasure

75. Cry

76. Beauty

77. Clock

78. Wish

79. Parent

80. Unexpected

81. Dark

82. Candy

83. Journal

84. Rain

85. Fall

86. Ghost

87. Key

88. Two

89. Memory

90. Childhood

91. Dirt

92. Wrinkle

93. Pink

94. Hiding

95. Present

96. Odd

97. Strawberry

98. Music

99. Couch

100. Light


	2. Raise Your Sword

_**Drabble 0.5:**_

_**Raise Your Sword**_

The sun gleamed in the Long Island waters, illuminating all the lost and forgotten objects from the darkness of night. The demigods, tired from their seemingly endless war against the Titans, flooded the camp that had been home to them for weeks, months, even years at a time. Many waded through the burnt ashes, scared from their experiences from the battles – many lost brothers, sisters, friends, boyfriends and girlfriends. It was all at stake, and they chose to take a risk to protect the one's that they loved.

Many cried. All of them were truly, utterly devastated.

But they raised their swords, to show that the true heroes of this war were to be always remembered. The ones that gave up their life so that many more could live. They raised the Celestial Bronze, and in that moment, that single, seemingly everlasting moment, everything stood still, frozen in time. It was so surreal – so heartwrenching and soul shattering – that even the gods took pity on their children, and with a **_BOOM_** of thunder, it began to rain on the campers. It washed away all the regrets, all the unspoken goodbyes.

All this because of a war not meant to happen. All of this because they raised their swords.

Word Count: 208


	3. Pride

_**Drabble 1:**_

_**Pride**_

She couldn't bear the thought of him drifting away. The one – the only thing that made her life bearable turned out to be cracking down to its roots. How could he have kept her at a distance for so long without her realizing that he didn't want her around? She was the daughter of _Athena_ for crying out loud!

How she wished for answers. How she longed for the old, charming, handsome boy that had safely led her to her second home. He didn't know how much she admired him. He didn't see the twang of jealousy when he gained a girlfriend or the sighs of relief when they had broken. His heart had always told him to trek behind her like a little lost puppy, but his pride told him that she was simply a sister, not to mention years younger.

And his pride didn't see her falling for Percy.

* * *

Word Count: 151


	4. Unprofessional

**Drabble Two:**

**Unprofessional**

The lights in the Athena cabin were always on every Thursday night. No one except the cabin mates knew what they did in that time, and every single one of them had sworn a vow of secrecy upon the River Styx not to reveal what they were concocting on a weekly basis. This also meant great confusion and many fights within relationships, as one of the only days that were free of anything were on Thursdays.

Percy Jackson didn't like not being able to spend time with his girlfriend. Especially when she would come up to him the next day with bags under her eyes and sleep lingering in her eyes. So, with the help of the Stoll brothers, the demigod had formed a plan to infiltrate the cabin that was shrouded in mystery. As the three boys attempted to be the international spy they thought that they were, no one in the storm gray cabin had remembered to lock the marble doors. Although they were incredibly smart, many of them lacked common sense.

Not thinking much longer, the unlikely trio burst in, and many screams were heard.

There sat Annabeth, at her desk, drawing up plans for a capture the flag came that was at least two nights from then. Her stormy gray eyes darted up, meeting Percy's sea green ones. He swore for half of a second that she looked absolutely murderous, before the shock sank in. She let go of several scrolls, and the silence that permeated the room was evident when you could hear them roll under one of the many desks.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Annabeth. How unprofessional." Her boyfriend scolded her. "I promise you, we're going to do fine in the game. Now let's go have some fun."

* * *

Word Count: 293


	5. Pizza

**_Drabble Three:_**

**_Pizza_**

Big brown eyes poured into sea green ones in desperation. The one's that held hunger, and the need for something – anything to quench that hunger pleaded flitting around and attempting to find someone to back it up.

"Whatever it is, no." The green eyed boy stated, backing away from his friend, and started to walk across the wooden deck of the Argo II.

"But Peeerrrcyyyy." Complained the dark haired Leo, running up behind said person. "I need something really really _really_ badly."

"I'm sure you'll be able to make it another thirty minutes."

He growled "Pizza. Now."

_Word Count: 100_


	6. Morning

_**Drabble Four:**_

_**Morning**_

Beams of radiant light shot in through the cabin window, illuminating jet black hair faced down on a pillow, praying to be in the land of sleep and dreams yet again. The boy groaned as he got up from his sea green bedding and trudged across the seafoam marble floors of the cabin. He did **not** want to be up before seven AM , especially on a Saturday when Tyson finally had chores in the morning for the first time in weeks.

As he pushed the door open, the bright and shining sun beaming down on the boy, still in his night attire.

"I'm starting to think you have something against me and Saturday mornings."

* * *

Word count: 114

**AN: Hey guys, I know I've been getting a decent amount of views on this story, and because of that I'm asking for at least two reviews for the next two chapters. Thanks for being awesome everyone! (Don't worry visitors, anon is on!) **


End file.
